


advance

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, friends to maybe something else oop, n they friends, post ikari gozen, they kissin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: advance:(fencing definition) taking a step towards one’s opponent.(romantic definition) an attempt to start a sexual or romantic relationship with someone.





	advance

**Author's Note:**

> ummm it's 3am and i had to write something enjoy. not edited don't yell at me if you see smth dkjdsd

“Teach me how to kiss.”

Marinette blinked, eyes going up from her sketchbook to catch Kagami’s gaze. She had yet to fully get comfortable in her room, and it showed with the way she sat too prim and too proper on her love seat, back too straight and hands placed firmly on her knees. Marinette had told her plenty of times to relax, and every time Kagami had shot them down, assuring her she was.

She wasn’t. Marinette knew that by the way she had yet to reach over and grab a snack off of the platter her parents brought up. No one at ease would turn down a freshly baked cookie from their bakery, and certainly not someone who’s mom kept track of practically everything that went into her system. Kagami was all too poised and unsure in the chair, and Marinette had thought a few times to ask her what was up in between the details of her newest design.

She hadn’t, however, thought that Kagami would ask something like _that_.

“You want me to what?” she asks, focusing all her energy on not stuttering. Not that Marinette _would_ , of course. Kagami was her friend, and there was no need to get nervous or freeze up for a moment. All bad bridges had been burned, mutual crushes were joked over, and nothing but positive vibes laid between the two, a fact she so often reminded herself.

Kagami cleared her throat and if possible, sat up straighter. “Kiss,” she repeats. “Teach me how to kiss, Marinette.”

Marinette blinked, her grip on her sketchbook loosening and turning her body to face Kagami’s. They were sitting side by side, but the mere centimeters turned into kilometers the more Marinette’s brain short-circuited.

“Kagami… I don’t know,” she says, a hand coming up to tuck the hair behind her ear. Vaguely, she wondered if it was the room or her face warming up. “I’m not really all that experienced in kissing, actually.”

It was a lie. A big lie, and Marinette knew it. She had kissed Chat Noir plenty of times, puckered up with Luka a few moments when they were still in between friends and more than, and had just a few weeks ago planted one on Adrien- although she would fight to ignore that one since she hadn’t known it was _really_ him. She was sure Kagami knew of that fiasco too, with the way she practiced fencing so often with him. It was as transparent of a lie as sugar glass, and Marinette didn’t have a single clue as to why she jumped for that.

“You’re lying,” Kagami responds, eyes narrowing. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out, but by the way she spoke Marinette was sure she’d be able to convince a person on trial to confess.

Marinette sighed, a nod her response in exchange for no words. She doubted she’d be able to speak anything other than a fumbled mess of words, a mess that she still couldn’t decipher. Eyes moving away from Kagami, Marinette let them dance along the walls, where faint blocks decorated the space where Adrien posters once lay.

A hand coming to rest on Marinette’s knee, her attention was finally grabbed back, a sudden turn of the head that left her hair brushing Kagami’s cheek. She had leaned in and closed the gap between the two, personal boundaries not something she had quite gotten the hang of yet.

Marinette swallowed deeply, Kagami bit too close for her mind to work right. She decided to start slow and train her eyes on what was in front of her, Kagami’s own eyes. They were so similar in color, and yet held an ocean of mystery she couldn’t begin to unlock, new questions arising with each second spent staring into them.

And suddenly, she realized why she had lied, a mystery unlocked. She realized why her cheeks were warm, and Kagami looked especially pretty up close, and how the code in her eyes had been hacked and figured out, a simple sentence running through Marinette’s head.

_You like her._

“Why hide the truth?” Kagami asks, voice low. “Speak what’s on your mind, Marinette.”

She couldn’t, Marinette thought. She couldn’t flat-out say what she had on her mind or tell exactly what ran through and occupied the spots in her brain. Marinette wasn’t Kagami, after all.

No, Marinette was sure Kagami was in a world of her own.

Kagami was bold, and confident, and she was blunt with everything she had to say, the unexpected coming out easy, and the easy coming out quickly. Kagami wasn’t so much asking her but commanding her and spoke with such ease that it was like commenting on the weather, begging the innermost parts of Marinette to respond with something, _anything_.

And so, anything it would be.

“Let’s teach you how to kiss.”

“Okay,” Kagami starts, a smile forming on her face. “What’s the first step?”

Marinette lifted a hand to rest on Kagami’s cheek, her own face closing in on the gap. Voice soft as she spoke, she lay in her first and only tip.

“Don’t think too much.”

And with that, Marinette captured Kagami in a kiss.

It was all much and all too little at the same time, a battle between drowning in her and remembering not to let Kagami drown in the chaos of a first kiss. She felt Kagami freeze up, the first few seconds of their kiss Marinette working on her own in the efforts of drawing her in.

 _Relax_ , she wants to tell Kagami, to relax and to soothe herself into the moment. It’s no different than her fencing tournaments, a balanced-out attack on both sides that goes far from simple joust to art in another’s eyes. Marinette’s gentle, soft touches and slow movements even as the urge to kiss Kagami harshly overcomes her, but she knows better than to rush her. She leaves the first strike open and waits until Kagami can counter back with an attack of her own.

And when Kagami finally kisses her back, she kisses back with all she has. She brings her hand off Marinette’s knee to rest on the back of Marinette’s neck, and finds itself tangled in her hair, fingers curling around the strands. Kagami leans in more, and soft and hesitate turns to urgent and rushed soon enough, lips brushing against one another and the distant tingle within her growing to a strong warmth all around, nestling itself in the pit of her stomach.

When they pull apart, it’s less to end their activity and more to take a breath, sharing bits of air in the small space they allowed to separate each other. Kagami’s hand rests easy in Marinette’s hair, and when Marinette’s focused in enough on what’s in front of her, she sees pink dusting Kagami’s cheeks, from the lack of air or from something else she’s not quite sure yet.

“Should we go again?” Marinette asks, and she doesn’t have to wait for the answer to that.

Kagami grins, before closing their space for a second. Parting, she looks at Marinette’s eyes.

“Let’s go again.”


End file.
